Two of us
by N.A9e
Summary: The two of us still tied to our past. SEA games AU. Shounen-ai , Indonesia x Malaysia (oc x oc), grammatical error is almost everywhere. May update again later for grammatical correction. Inspired by Sempiternal on AO3. I'm newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi…Okay I've got no idea what to say. Oh, wait!

First of all, this is Un-Beta. **Grammatical error are everywhere** , but I hope you enjoy this one. This is (Indonesia X Malaysia) fanfic, I've read Sempiternal by Ferra, gnasche and NakamaLuna, and I fell in love with this pair. They are now one of my favourites OTP. This fanfic has the second part upcoming depends on your review. I'm not looking for likes, but I'm looking for your respond towards this pair. And if I receive too many negative review, I might considered to delete this fic, that might sounds like an asshole or cowards ;but I have low self-esteem problem. I'm sorry to anyone who might enjoy this fic but I may delete it.

This fic will be south region of ASEAN centric.

Guide: _'thought'_

"talking"

 _*flashback_

**view notes at the bottom of fanfic for info

Let's go!

" **Along** **, did you see-oh…" a tanned skin man trails off as Borneo** see his older brother sleeping on the chair with his head on the table and his hand as pillow.

"Neo, where on earth is your brother?" said another man as he cross his arms entering the room. The man got black shiny neck length hair, a significant Asian traits and sun kissed skin the south region of South East Asia famous traits. He only lifted his eyebrows as he saw the Malaysia brothers** in the room, the older one sleeping while the younger only respond with his fingers on his lips, telling the Indonesian man to keep it low.

A Thailand man stroll down into the room a few seconds later with a few members of ASEAN personification into the room. The Singaporean personification suit himself and sit quietly at the nearest chair to his older brother**.

"Why would he fell asleep?" the Philippine personification asked as he wipe his sweat on his collarbone and his neck.

" **Along** is quiet busy with the SEA games and our independence day celebration. He is sleep deprived and very lethargic. I tried to help around but it seems like my efforts is not sufficient to lighten the work load." Borneo says as he fidgeting his fingers at the hem of his athlete sweater.

Philippine huff as he ruffle Borneo's hair when he saw the sadness in the younger eyes. Muttering something like 'its not your fault' and 'don't worry too much'.

"Oh, you mean the 60th celebration**? I have been wondering on how you guys handle the work load. As we all know, the ending ceremony is on 30th of August and your independence day is on the next day. Will the ending ceremony include the count down of your independence day?" asked the Brunei personification excitedly.

Borneo gave the man a small smile and looked at his older brother with a caring looks. Borneo wish that Peninsular Malaysia would share his work load with him. Peninsular Malaysia always overworked himself out, he would come back home in the night and crashed on the couch afterwards. Borneo would always be the one to carry him to his room as Singapore is now have move out from house**. He wished Peninsular Malaysia would always seek for his help. Borneo would gladly help him of course, after all they are bothers.

"Come on guys, the next event will start at any moment now. Leave the older Malaysia so he can enjoy his rest. You'll have to fully replace him now Borneo Malaysia." Says the Vietnamese personification.

"you guys go ahead, I will go later." Says the Indonesian man as he rummaging his bag looking for god know what.

Singapore and Borneo look hesitated as they were about to leave their older brother alone with Indonesian personification. You see, Malaysia and Indonesia is having a quite complicated relationship. They are something like rivals or naruto-sasuke relationship, rival but friends? Their people are not always on a good terms either. There are Indonesian and Malaysian who seek peace and friendly bond among them, but there are also who hate each other guts. The Malaysia and Indonesia personification relationship are complicated as well. They would scream, throwing insults to each other and sharing foods and playing video games on the same time.

Cambodian personification tugged the Philippine shirt and jerking his head towards the door, urging the Philippine to drag the others out to the next venue.

The Philippine man only let out a soft sigh as he lifted Borneo onto his shoulder and walked outside, of course with confused whine and red hue tainted the Borneo Malaysia personification as he wail trying to get the Philippine man to put him down. The others only pushed Singapore personification out of the room.

As the others now clear out, the Indonesian man stop his fake action and turn his body around to face the sleeping personification. He stare at the man and let out low audible sigh before he walk to Malaysia personification. His black pony-tail hair sway a bit as he kneel on the floor and put his hands under his chin to support his head on the table. He stared at the shorter man who is sleeping on the table peacefully.

Indonesia used his fingers to trace down the shorter man's cheeks and chin, occasionally poked the shorter male cheeks a few times. He slipped Malaysia bangs behind the ears. He looked at the man with love and care.

" _Nusantara**…"_

 _I can't look… I can hear the soft pleading with the sadness in the_ _ **his**_ _voice. The tears streaming down_ _ **his**_ _cheeks…_

" _Nusantara…stop, I'm…I'm not worth it…" the soft voice plead again._

" _shut up!" I hit the ground with my bloody knuckle. The pain of my injured hand is no match to what I'm going to lose._

" _you worth everything! I'm not letting you go again…" my voice trails off._

" _Give up, I'm not interested on Netherland's colony." The Britain personification walks away dragging_ _ **him**_ _away from me._

" _no…NO!"_

"I…I…"the personification of Indonesia voice trails off.

' _It doesn't matter how many years it passed, I want him in my arms. I want to hear his voice calling my name as a lover would. I want his warmth against me, I want to hold him again. I want him back…it hurts…having you so close and yet so far…I know we can never turn back time, we can never go back, but I…I can't let you go'_

The Indonesian man lifted the shorter personification man's bangs and kiss the forehead softly. He gave the Peninsular Malaysia another sad look and closed the door and walked away to where others were.

After a few seconds the door is closed and the footstep of the older personification are no longer audible, a chocked sob erupted from the shorter male.

"Indonesia…"

End of part 1

Info:

 **Along** : **along** is Malaysian nickname to the eldest child in the family.

Borneo Malaysia(Neo): As for Borneo Malaysia(Neo), I could not find other shorter name for him. I look up on wiki and found out that the name Borneo Malaysia is used by most of nations to address east Malaysia.

Singapore-'…older brother': Singapore was once part of Malaysia from 1963 until 1965. You can read the reasons and how it happened on Wikipedia. If you notice, Veneziano and Romano is both the Italian nation, and for your knowledge Arthur is the personification of England, he has three brothers (Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland) as in the United Kingdom, I address Malaysia as brothers, two separate people by the idea of unification that happened between them in 16 September 1963. So, I thought the idea of writing Peninsular, Borneo Malaysia and Singapore as siblings is quite cute. Something like the Nordics and UK brothers.

…60th celebration : the ending ceremony of SEA Games is on 30th of August while Malaysia independence day is on 31th of August.

…move out of the house: the separation of Singapore from Malaysia.

Nusantara : the name of Indonesia before gain independence in fanfic- Sempiternal by Ferra, gnasche and NakamaLuna.

Notes: tell me what do you think about his pair, the next part depends on it.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer : i do not own hetalia

Hi, so I have been thinking about the author's note that I wrote in the first chapter and I feel so bad at it. Yes, I do have problem with my low self-esteem confidence, but I found happiness whenever someone respond positively towards my fanfic. I am so sorry. I should never done that, please forgive me. In this chapter, I have mention a few national ASEAN issues like territorial issues, I never have the mean to offend anyone, I just mention the issues as a joke with no bad intention. If any of you readers ever felt offended, you have my sincerest apologies. Here is the next chapter:

Guide: _'thought'_

"talking"

 _*flashback_

**view notes at the bottom of fanfic for info

Let's go!

"Congratulations Malaysia**! And happy birthday to you Peninsular Malaysia." The Cambodian man said as he clapped on Peninsular Malaysia shoulder. The man stumble a few steps forward albeit he still smile at the other man.

Thailand personification ruffle both of the Malaysian personification muttering 'congrats' and 'happy birthday' while the Vietnam personification give both man flower as birthday gift. The other ASEAN member bombarding the siblings with birthday and congratulations wishes.

" **Abang Long** " a voice called out both of the Malaysia personification. They look at their right and met the amusing sight of Singapore cheeks tainted in red hue and his hand were faking a cough stand as he averting his eyes somewhere else try to not look embarrassed.

"Congratulations and…happy birthday" Singapore muttered the last part, though it still did not go unnoticed by the siblings. The Malaysia siblings sprinting to the younger man and latch like a koala at the poor boy and send three of them sprawling on the floor. Singapore let out a soft sigh but then he smile as he hugged both of his big brother.

"Will you give me Batu Puteh** as a gift then?" asked Peninsular Malaysia excitedly-

"Not a chance." Which only to be shot down by Singapore without mercy, earning a good laugh from every member of ASEAN personification.

"Let's go, the fireworks is about to start." Borneo Malaysia pulled Singapore hand excitedly his eyes glint in joy.

The younger can only smile as the pure happiness aura of Borneo Malaysia affecting almost everyone in the room. The Philippine man let a small smile as he too was affected by Borneo Malaysia personification. Somehow the sight bring him a peculiar feeling to him, he brush it aside after he assured himself that is not some kind of sickness, and began to chase the younger personification**.

As the other sprinting to the main field of the stadium, Peninsular Malaysia noticed that particular tanned man with attractive tall body walked away from everyone and sit at the back of stadium chair, hidden from public view. His pony-tail black hair swayed as his steps towards the chair showing no sign of him running away from others.

Peninsular Malaysia cheeks turn soft pink, he turn his eyes away from the view as he caught himself staring at the older man retreating back.

' _What are you doing? You can't actually still…'_ the Malaysia personification. He have been debating with his inner self until he decided that the to cross the bridge of aftermath when it happen. So, he trailing silently behind the Indonesian man.

###

Peninsular Malaysia can see the particular Indonesian man back at the end of the seat beside the staircase, he have been hiding behind the other chair as he peak to look at the Indonesian man. The Indonesia personification doesn't seem to notice the small tiger** that have been trailing the man.

' _what am I doing? Go there and act like usual you dumbass'_ Peninsular Malaysia grip put his hand on top of his heart trying to calm his heart that have been beating like crazy.

"You can come here and sit beside me if you want, Peninsular Malaysia." The voice startled him as he turn to look at the Indonesian man. The latter seems to have this boring look in his eyes as he turn his head to look at the tiger. He patted the empty space beside him urging Malaysia to sit beside him.

The smaller male look reluctant as he play the tsundere card and sit beside the man and avoiding his eyes.

' _Why won't my heart stop beating?'_ The smaller male frustrated. He can feel a pair of eyes staring at him with an intense look, full of curiosity ; Malaysia turn his head only to met with sharp obsidian eyes staring at him.

"Your cheeks is red. Do you catch a cold?" the Indonesian personification cupped his cheeks before his large hand turn to the younger forehead.

Malaysia scoot backwards immediately to put some distance between him and the older man.

"I—I'm fine."

The older man eyes widen as he just notice that his action may have cause discomfort to the younger personification. He pulled his hand back and focus on the event. For a few moments, no words are spoken, just a peace silence filled the atmosphere between them.

"Congratulations…"

The smaller man turn his head to the older man with mouth gape like a fish out of water.

"eehh—?"

"and Happy Birthday, federation of Malaya**"

The smaller man let out a soft gasp. The Indonesian personification turn his head to look at him and let a small smile as he ruffle the younger hair.

"You are going to be 60years old…in human age, you might grow some wrinkle on your forehead." The taller man tease him.

"S—shut up! You're even older than me, you grandpa!" retort the younger as he look away, he can feel the heat on his cheeks now. The older man respond with a light chuckle as he watch the younger male reaction—

"Your independence doesn't involving any blood shed** though. I thought you can fight like a tiger."

And decided to tease him more.

"It's called intelligence in leadership**, all you know is fighting. When are you going to learn about negotiating?" retort the Malaysian male.

"Furthermore, its not like we didn't fight at all. We have been struggling with the Malayan Emergency for 12 years**. The fight only happened when the negotiation fail." Peninsular Malaysia grip his sweater tightly.

The memories of Malayan Emergency still haunted him. The struggle is real, he can still remember the death of innocent peoples, and the night where he can't sleep well, wondering whether he can survived. He still wondering about the missing innocent people. Where could they be? What happened to them?

The Indonesia seems to notice the pained in the respond he got and decided to drop the subject. Indonesia knew that feeling too, the pain of losing his fighters, the price of freedom and the tears of his people. Bring Peninsular Malaysia to tears now is the last thing he want to do.

"and yet you still use my flag design to create your flag." The older personification claim uninterested.

"wha—what the—?!" Peninsular Malaysia look at the man in disbelieve.

"I can't believe you just claiming something like that! Stop claiming whats mine being yours!" the smaller man said harshly.

"stop stealing my culture then." The older man scratch the back of his neck, looking bored.

"ugh—! I did not steal or plagiarize your culture, have you ever thought the similarities in our culture is because we used to be _one**_?"

Both of their eyes widen as the realization hit them. They averting their eyes. The Indonesian personification grip his knee harshly. Yes, he knew... Malaysia have manage to gain their independence, but still…he can't let it go…

The kid that used to follow him around is a fighter. That kid fight for freedom and liberate himself from all of those bastards that dare to touch his territory. Peninsular Malaysia negotiate to gain his freedom, that kid use a softer way to gain independence, without sacrificing his people. That kid was no longer under protection of the Majapahit empire. That kid was no longer _his_.

"We cannot change the past, let's go." The younger break the silence start to walk away—

"I—I hate it…"

The younger male move was restricted, Indonesian personification hand on his, preventing the younger male from going anywhere. The older man held the Peninsular Malaysia in his arm. His hand on the younger male's waist, his chin on the younger's shoulder; completely trapping the younger in his arm.

"I hate the fact that I can't let you go. I hate the fact that I can't protect you from those imperialist. I hate the fact that someone take you away from me. I hate the fact that you are no longer in my arm, _Malon**._ "

The younger man eyes widen as he heard the nickname that Indonesian man used. The nickname that Indonesia reserve only for him. The special name, proving that Peninsular Malaysia have a special spot in the older man heart. The special name that the younger male haven't heard in such a long time.

"do you…love me?" the younger male try not to break into tears as he demand an answer.

"I— this feelings never change" the Indonesian man cupped the younger cheeks as he whisper into the younger ear.

"This feeling is pure from any political intentions, this feeling is pure love I feel about you. _I love you with all my heart, Malon_."

The younger male break into tears, grasping the older man sweater and soaking the Indonesian man shoulder. He felt so happy that his feeling is mutual, to be held in his arms, to be _together_ with him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." The Peninsular Malaysia chant, to only the older male respond was-

"I love you too, _Malon._ " They smile to each other, their eyes met.

And so are their lips.

~end~

Info:

Congratulations Malaysia: referring to the SEA GAMES KL 2017 final result- Malaysia topped the chart.

Batu puteh: an issue over territorial of batu puteh between Malaysia and Singapore

Younger personification : I'm referring to the age between the nations. I taking their independence date as their age. I make the Philippine older than Borneo Malaysia because Philippine independence date is on 12 June 1898 (Borneo Malaysia is born in 16 september 1963). Philippine's President Diosdado Macapagal, upon the advice of historians and urging of nationalist, change the date of their independence date, 4 July 1946 **to 12 June 1898**. The declaration of independence by Philippine was never recognized by United States and Spain, but the Philippines now a days are proudly waving their flag.

Small tiger :I'm referring to the SEA GAMES KL mascot, _Rimau_ \- the tiger.

Federation of Malaya: the names of Peninsular Malaysia before the Borneo joined them in forming Malaysia.

Bloodshed: I'm referring to the Indonesian National Revolution- Republic of Indonesia against the Dutch Empire. It was an armed conflict and diplomatic struggle, which have cost about 25000 to 100000 civilian deaths.

intelligence in leadership: Malaysia gain their independence through negotiations in order to avoid any death.

Malayan Emergency : the Malayan Emergency was a guerilla war fought in pre- and post-independence federation of Malaya. The war was between Malayan National Liberation Army(MNLA) and Malayan Communist Party(MCP). According to Malaysian, the first 14 days of the Malayan Emergency was the real nightmare.

 _One_ : referring to the age of Majapahit empire and Srivijaya empire, where Malaysia and Indonesia used to be under their empire.

 _Malon_ : I've read a lot of ASEAN fanfic to gain inspiration and ideas. Malon is the most famous nickname used by other Indonesian fanfic author to address Malaysia. (honestly, I think that nickname is so cute, it reminds me of melon.)

A/N : finish~! If you wondering about their gender, I intend to make all of them male, but since Hidekaz-sensei had already make Vietnam personification female, I just go with the idea of Vietnam as a women. Thank you for everyone who enjoyed this fanfic, and my special thanks to Enchanting Grace, your review is my catalyst to wrote the second chapter.

Oh, don't forget the OMAKE guys~

~OMAKE~

"so much for keeping it down." Says Myanmar sarcastic as his face shows no emotion.

" **A—Along**?" called Borneo Malaysia softly as his eyebrows twitched.

The other ASEAN members was hiding behind chairs as they watched the whole scene like ninjas. After they trail off to watch the fireworks, they noticed that they are missing two important personifications so they've been looking for them for awhile before discovering this sight. Thailand personification can only let a nervous laugh while Vietnam personification cupped her cheeks radiating heat, her cheeks began to turn red.

"Philippine, stop them. Don't let that Indonesian man get my brother!" exclaimed Singapore as he adjusting his glasses.

"shh—I'm trying to listen to their confession!" whisper the Laos personification.

Brunei personification had already run off to the watch the fireworks as he noticed things started to get personal.

The Cambodian personification pushed the Timor-Leste personification out of his view in order to watch things clearly.

"I think its going to get a little bit _personal_ , let's leave them alone." The Philippine man urged them to leave before they were rewarded with a kissing scene.

The Philippine personification lifted the Borneo Malaysia onto his shoulder and ran away from the scene before Neo could start assassinate the Indonesia personification with his traditional weapon- _sumpit_ ; while the others started to dragged Singapore personification away as the Singaporean man had started to threaten to killed the Indonesian man for kissing his brother.


End file.
